Prior change dispensing apparatus of the type which are remotely operated by data terminal devices are generally of the construction in which a selecting mechanism associated with each coin supply channel is operated to select which coins are to be dispensed and further includes a motor driven actuator member which is operated to deliver the selected coins from the coin supply channels to a coin receptacle. Also, due to the fact that the coin supply channels of such prior dispensers are generally orientated in a vertical direction, the removal of the lowermost coin of each coin channel requires the dispensing mechanism to overcome the weight of the stacked coins resulting in complex dispensing mechanisms and large drive motors. As a result, the cost of construction of the change dispensing mechanism of the prior art becomes quite high. An example of this type of mechanism is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,037 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. Other drawbacks inherent with this prior type of construction includes high cost of repairing the units and relatively slow speed of operation. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a new and improved change dispensing mechanism which is simple in both operation and construction and therefore low in cost. Another object of this invention is to provide a change dispensing mechanism which utilizes gravity to feed coins into a dispensing position in the coin channel and to dispense coins from the coin channels to the coin receptacle. It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved change dispensing mechanism which requires a relatively low powered actuating mechanism to dispense coins from the coin channels. It is another object of this invention to provide a change dispensing apparatus having a construction which provides extremely easy loading of coins into the coin supply channels. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a change dispensing mechanism which provides for the easy removal of the coin magazine from the dispensing apparatus for changing the number and denomination of the coins to be dispensed.